


你要对月饼做什么？！

by binzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binzi/pseuds/binzi





	你要对月饼做什么？！

月亮上确实有只兔子。  
我把午饭剩下的胡萝卜扔掉时，它突然窜出来，叫道：“不要扔！”  
“什么？”  
“不要扔胡萝卜，胡萝卜非常有用！”它说。  
“哦，你是兔子，兔子爱吃胡萝卜。”我把胡萝卜送给它。  
“别傻了，我不吃胡萝卜。胡萝卜的味道让人恶心。”兔子边说边呸呸呸地吐舌头，“胡萝卜这种东西怎么能用来吃呢？！”  
“那你用胡萝卜做什么？”  
“当然是用来修我的飞船！”兔子挺胸，竖起耳朵，“我在旅途中经过你们的世界时飞船突然损坏，一个小小的转动轴断了，飞船无法正常运行。我不得不在你们的月亮上着陆。由于一直找不到到修理飞船的零件，我困在这里有一万年了。”  
一万年可是很长时间。“为什么以前登月的人没有见过你？”我问。  
“因为他们没有拿着胡萝卜。”兔子回答。  
原来是这样。过去登月的人都是伟大的宇航员，他们不会把胡萝卜偷偷扔掉。而我是来到月球的第一个探险家。在我带的午餐里，爸妈放了胡萝卜。  
“胡萝卜有营养。”爸爸说。  
“胡萝卜很健康。”妈妈说。  
胡萝卜太难吃了。  
“你的飞船在哪里？”我问兔子。  
“洞里！”  
它拿着胡萝卜带着我钻进兔子洞，里面有一艘胡萝卜颜色、胡萝卜形状的飞船。  
兔子捧起一根胡萝卜，咯吱咯吱地把圆的一头啃成尖的，又呸呸呸呸地吐掉嘴里的胡萝卜渣子。它用啃过的胡萝卜替换断掉的转动轴，拉了一下控制面板上胡萝卜样的操纵杆。飞船发出“咕咕咕咕咕”的声音。  
“修好了！”兔子跳起兔子舞，“作为感谢，我带你去我的世界玩！”  
“路上要花很长时间吗？要一万年吗？”  
“不！只要一眨眼的时间。”  
“好！”我钻进兔子的飞船。

过了一眨眼的时间，我们到达兔子的世界，在兔子的星球上降落。兔子把它的飞船停进它家的后院，打开飞船舱门。一股香甜的气味飘了过来，钻进我们的鼻孔。  
“唔唔唔。”兔子翕动鼻子， “这个味道……这是妈妈做月饼！我回来得正是时候！”  
兔子跳出飞船，奔进家去。我跟着它，冲进兔子家的厨房，就看见兔子妈妈正围着围裙筛面粉。  
“妈妈！”兔子冲过去拥抱妈妈。  
“又去哪儿玩了，这么晚才回来。”兔子妈妈说，“不过，你回来得正是时候。”  
“我还带了朋友来！”兔子向妈妈介绍我。  
“太好了。”兔子妈妈拍拍爪子上的面粉，“刚好今天过节，一起做月饼吧。”  
“你们也做月饼？”我问。  
“当然，今天是月亮节，家家户户都要做月饼！”兔子连蹦带跳套上一件围裙。  
我也套上围裙，洗了手，和兔子妈妈一起做月饼。  
做饼皮的面团里要和进鸡蛋、黄油和红糖。腌制的玫瑰酱里要加上新鲜的玫瑰花瓣；干枣子去皮、去核绞成枣泥；红豆熬成豆沙再加砂糖；莲蓉里也要加糖，再加一点盐；咸蛋黄只要颜色最金黄的、油汪汪的；花生、瓜子、核桃、杏仁外加葡萄干和粗糖粒当作五仁馅；当然，麻糬、肉松和火腿也不能少。  
各种馅料一块一块地拼在一起，包进月饼皮，塞进模具压成形，再“咔”的一声从模具里磕出来。就有了一个脸盆那么大的月饼，正面印着兔子图案。兔子妈妈刷上一层蛋液，把月饼送进烤箱。  
月饼烤着的时候，我们坐下来喝栗子味的茶，听兔子讲他旅行中的故事，闻着烤箱中飘出的热烘烘的香味。

叮——月饼烤好了！  
兔子妈妈把月饼取出来，摆上餐桌。  
我拿来刀子和盘子，准备分月饼吃。毕竟，这个月饼有脸盆那么大，肯定要切开来吃。  
“你要对月饼做什么？！”兔子妈妈吃惊地看着我。  
“你要对月饼做什么？！”兔子也吃惊地看着我。  
“当然是要吃掉它啊。”我说。  
“你居然要吃掉月饼！”兔子叫道。  
“怎么了？月饼不是用来吃的吗？”  
“不，月饼当然不是用来吃的！怎么可以吃月饼？！”  
“那你们用月饼做什么？”  
“发射上天呀！” 

我跟着兔子和兔子妈妈爬上兔子家的屋顶。  
在屋顶上，有个模样像半根胡萝卜的大炮。  
兔子把月饼塞进大炮里。  
“等时间到了，我们就把月饼发射上天。”兔子说。  
我看到周围其他兔子屋的屋顶上，也都有胡萝卜大炮，也都有兔子站在大炮边准备发射月饼。  
“在我们这里，每到月亮节，家家户户都要发射月饼。”兔子妈妈向我解释，她抬起胳膊指着天上的月亮，“冲着月亮发射月饼。第一个将月亮击落的月饼，会成为下一年的月亮。其他月饼会变成烟花在天空炸开，五颜六色、非常好看的。”  
这时，我们听到钟敲响的声音。  
“时间到了！”兔子将一包跳跳糖撒进大炮里。  
嘣、嘣、嘣、嘣、嘣、嘣、嘣，砰——！  
大炮将月饼冲着月亮发射出去。  
所有屋顶上的所有兔子，都抬头望向月亮，想看看今年谁家的月饼会击中月亮。  
咣！  
“是我们的月饼！”兔子跳起来，蹦了有一米高。  
月亮被击中后，轻轻一晃，掉落下来，而我们做的月饼悬在空中，在月亮原先的位置，成为了新的月亮。  
啪！啪！啪！啪！其他月饼依次在天空炸裂，成为照亮天空的礼花，有枣子的红色、莲蓉的白色、蛋黄的金色、玫瑰的粉色。  
“果然漂亮。”我说。  
兔子拍拍我的肩膀。“我们去吃月亮吧。”  
“什么？吃月亮？”  
“刚才击落月亮，可好吃啦。”

老月亮落在兔子世界的中心广场，这里是被绿树环绕的一片柔软草地。  
我们到达时，兔子老者正在指挥年轻兔子把月亮切块、装盘，分给排队领月亮的兔子们。我们一人领了一盘，里面有小小一块月亮。金黄的月亮饼皮里包裹着香甜的馅料。  
兔子妈妈尝了一口。“红豆沙馅，正是我喜欢的。”  
兔子尝了一口。“五仁的，我喜欢。”  
我也尝了一口。我这块是枣泥馅的。饼皮柔软，香气满满，枣泥馅有浓厚的枣味，又不甜腻。好吃极了！我把盘子里的月亮全吃光了。

后来呢？  
后来，兔子用飞船把我送回爸妈身边。  
“你把胡萝卜吃光了吗？”妈妈问。  
“兔子用胡萝卜修好飞船，带我去了它的世界，我们把月饼发射上天，然后吃掉了月亮。”我这么回答。

 

完


End file.
